schreibenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Apfel Jiang/Lola rennt nicht mehr, Apfel muss weiter rennen!
Am 5. Mai, 2013 hat der Theaterstückwettberwerb in der Yushan Halle stattgefunden. Das deutsche Theaterstück „Lola rennt“ hat den zweiten Platz eingenommen, trotzdem finde ich, dass unser „Lola rennt“ das beste ist! Ich habe am 20. Dec. 2012 an dem Regisseurinterview teilgenommen und danach war es mir gelungen, die Regisseurin zu werden. Ich habe mich entschieden, den Film „Lola rennt“ ins Theaterstück zu bearbeiten. Von diesem Tag an ist unser Stückgruppe offiziell gegründet geworden. Viele Leute haben mich gefragt: „ Warum hast du diesen Film gewählt? Es gibt so viele Filmmontage und die Filmaufnahmen haben so häufig und schnell gewechselt usw.. Es ist fast unglaublich,dass eine unprofessionelle Studentin das erledigen können!“ Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht wegen meines Charakters, und zwar bin ich nicht allein. Ich habe eine Gruppe von 63 Mitgeliedern. Besonders wichtig finde ich, dass ich 5 andere Studenten (nämlich Christa, Pauline, Manni, Ruixin und Pei) als Entscheidungsträger gefunden habe. Wir werden nur einmal an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen, wir sollen unglaublich besondere sein! Am Anfang war ich sehr froh und begeistert. Ich habe vieles Unpraktisches vorgestellt. Aller Anfang ist schwer. Besonders das Skript. In diesem 2 Monaten haben wir das Skript viele viele viele Male bearbeitet und wir haben sogar einmal die ganze Struktur geändert und die Nebenrolle „Geliebte des Vaters“ sowie die erste originelle Szene total weggelassen. Wegen der Mutabilität haben einige Leute inzwischen Zuversicht sowie Lust verloren. Bricht ein Ring, so bricht die ganze Kette. Ich muss uns ermuntigen und wieder zuversichtlich machen. Ein paar Absolventen unserer Abteilung haben uns bei dem Skript und der Schauspielkunst viel geholfen. Sie haben vielmals an diesem Wettbewerb teilgenommen oder den Wettbewerb zugesehen. Sie haben uns unterrichtet, wie eine Figur dargestellt werden soll; wie die Handlungen miteinander verknüpfen soll; wie Leute in einem Team versammeln soll. Nach ihrem Besuch haben wir wieder Zuversicht, das Beste zu werden. Eigentlich vertraue ich mich immer, dass unser Theaterstück das Beste ist. Aber die andere schlagen stetig mich. Ich war manchmal sehr traurig und ziellos. Manche Leute hat gesagt, dass ich vielleicht die fleißigste Regisseurin bin, trotzdem nicht die beste. Ich habe lange Zeit an diese Worten gedacht. Ich bin zwar nicht professionell, aber ich glaube, „Ohne Fleiß kein Preis“. Wenn man nicht begabt ist, muss man fleißiger als die begabten sein! Wir haben 5 Nächte pro Woche geprobt, jedes Mal anderthalbe Stunde sogar mehr. Es ist uns zwar mühsam aber lustig und eindrucksvoll. Nach der Aufführung haben wir Lob vieler Leute verdient. Aber einige des Publikums können unser Stück nicht verstehen. Ich möchte noch mal erklären. Hier ist die von Sandra geschriebene Einführung: „Lola und Manni sind ein Paar. Er gerät in Schwierigkeiten und Lola soll ihm helfen. Und zwar schnell. Also rennt sie los. Sie rennt so schnell sie kann. Verschiedene Begegnungen und Wiedersehen. Sie rennt weiter. Aber auch die Zeit rennt. Wem oder was rennt sie eigentlich entgegen? Dem Glück? Der Erschöpfung? Oder einer Enttäuschung? Die Geschichte wird immer wieder umgeschrieben, aber sie hört nie auf.“ Unser Stück hat nur wenig von dem Film genommen und viel eigene Ideen hinzugefügt. Das Stück ist ein großer Zyklus, es teilt sich in 4 Szenen. Fast Jede Szene fängt mit Mannis Telefonanruf „100 000! Lola! In 20 Minuten!“ an und endet mit Lolas „nein, nein, ich will das nicht!“ Der Philosoph Heraclitus hat gesagt, „No man ever steps in the same river twice.” Aber Lola hat 3 Male es getan, um ihr Schicksal zu beherrschen. Wir lassen nie vom Suchen ab, und doch, am Ende aller unseren Suchen, sind wir am Ausgangspunkt zurück und werden diesen Ort zum ersten Mal erfassen. Ich danke allen Mitgeliedern für ihre Beteiligung, besonders Christa, ohne dich kann ich seit langem aufgegeben haben. Also der Theaterstückwettbewerb ist schon vorbei, aber nach dem Spiel ist vor dem Spiel. Die anderen Wettbewerbe im Leben kommen einer nach dem anderen. Ich muss weiter rennen, und zwar schnell. thumb|400pxthumb|400pxthumb|400px Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag